If I Meet You Earlier
by Aka Shagatta
Summary: Ketika adik Hiruma adalah anggota tim Deimon. / CHAPTER 2 is OUT / Pertandingan melawan Hakushu Dinosaurs! Story line hampir sama dengan cerita aslinya. / "Onii-chan bertahanlah!" / "Kau terlalu naif." / "Aku rindu senyumanmu." / "Jangan salahkan aku jika aku jatuh cinta padanya!" / Slight!Akaba x OC x Yamato later / Author baru, mohon bantuannya. / RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

I am new author desu~ Yoroshiku ^^ 

DISCLAIMER: EYESHIELD 21 © RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA 

Warning! OOC, OC, typo and pure fiction 

. 

. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**_If I meet you earlier, would I know this pain?_**

* * *

_"Aah, langitnya cerah. Semoga Deimon bisa menuju Christmas Bowl."_

Gadis itu bergegas keluar dari apartemen -tempat ia dan kakaknya tinggal- menuju sekolahnya. Ia tidak mau dihukum oleh kakaknya karena terlambat latihan. Sambil terus berlari mengejar waktu, sepanjang perjalanan ia terus menggerutu, mengumpat kakaknya yang sengaja meninggalkannya agar ia terlambat. 

"Ya~ Yucchan! Ayo cepat! Nanti You-nii bisa marah lho!" Suzuna, sang ketua _cheer_ sudah meneriakinya sambil melambaikan tangan padanya yang baru saja sampai di gerbang sekolah. Ia segera mempercepat larinya, dan benar saja sang kakak sudah memasang tampang iblis lengkap dengan seringaiannya yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri. Setidaknya kali ini ia tak sendiri. Ada sang _ace_ Eyeshield 21 dan rekan mony -err sahabatnya, yang berusaha mengambil napas akibat mengalami nasib yang sama dengan gadis itu. 

"Hei adik sialan, cebol sialan, monyet sialan, cepat sedikit! Kalian terlambat satu menit 25 detik! Kalian kuhukum! Kekekeke." Tawa puas sang kapten terdengar hingga ke seluruh lapangan. Anggota tim lain hanya menatap iba pada nasib ketiga orang itu. 

Satu menit sekian detik. Bayangkan saja, terlambat barang sedikit saja sudah horor, bagaiman kalau mereka terlambat lima menit. Bisa-bisa dalam surat kabar akan ada berita tentang fenomena banjir darah di SMA Deimon! 

"_Baka Onii-chan_! Harusnya kau membangunkanku dulu! Kenapa malah kau tinggal?!" Seru gadis yang tak lain adalah adik satu-satunya dari sang komandan neraka. Hiruma Yui. Seseorang yang kehadirannya mampu membuat semua orang di Deimon sujud syukur karena ternyata ia berbeda jauh dari sang kakak. Jika sang kakak adalah iblis maka mungkin adiknya adalah malaikatnya. Dengan sesekali mengusap peluh yang menetes, gadis bersurai hitam sepunggung yang diikat ala _ponytail_ dengan pita berwarna merah ini harus menjalani hukuman dari kakaknya dengan terpaksa. 

"Kekeke, kau sudah besar! Untuk apa aku membangunkanmu?!" 

"Tapi kita kan tinggal bersama!" 

"_Urusai, kuso-imotou_! Cepat latihan! Kalian semua latihan! Kekekeke," Perintah sang kapten diikuti oleh tembakan-tembakan dari berbagai senjata di tangannya yang sukses membuat semua orang disana lari ketakutan. 

* * *

Sehari lagi adalah final turnamen Kanto. Deimon akan berhadapan dengan Hakushu Dinosaurs. Dengan kata lain, berhadapan dengan Gaou Rikiya. _Lineman_ terkuat di Kanto saat ini. Yui memandang kembali hasil pengamatan video-video pertandingan serta data-data Hakushu. Di setiap pertandingan, hampir semua _quarterback_ lawan terluka. Oke bukan hampir, tapi semua. Semua _quarterback _lawan mengalami cedera usai bertanding dengan tim tersebut. Namun, ada satu _quarterback_ yang lolos dari cedera tersebut, itupun karena timnya mengundurkan diri ditengah pertandingan. Taiyo Spinx. 

"Hei adik sialan, ayo pulang." Hiruma tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang klub dan membuat Yui terkejut. Urusannya dengan sang _maneger_ sepertinya sudah selesai. Ya, berakhir dengan disobeknya surat perintah dari Hiruma jika terjadi sesuatu padanya pada pertandingan final. Yui hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan pulang kakaknya dan segera membereskan ruang klub. Sepanjang perjalanan Yui hanya terdiam. Pikirannya terus mengarah pada hasil penyelidikannya tentang tim Hakushu. Tentang nasib para _quarterback _yang berakhir cedera. Apalagi pertemuannya dengan _manager_ Hakushu beberapa waktu lalu sama sekali tidak membantu menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya. Ia justru semakin gelisah. Hiruma cukup tahu apa yang menggangggu pikiran adiknya saat ini. Namun ia juga mengerti resiko apa yang akan ia hadapi jika harus berhadapan dengan tim tersebut di final agar mereka bisa menuju _Chrismast Bowl, _impian mereka sejak dulu. 

**Grep**

Tiba-tiba Yui memeluk sang kakak dari belakang. Hiruma yang terkejut karena tindakan adiknya ini ingin berteriak padanya untuk melepaskannya. Namun ia urungkan niatnya saat mengetahui bahwa adiknya tengah menangis. 

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja... Berjanjilah padaku kau akan memenangkan pertandingan besok tanpa terluka... Berjanjilah padaku... kau tidak akan memaksakan diri... _Onii-chan, onegai..._" isaknya. 

Hiruma tertegun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya adiknya menangis di depannya. Tapi entah kenapa, kata-kata adiknya tadi sukses membuat lidah Hiruma menjadi kelu. Ia akhirnya melepas tautan tangan sang adik di pinggangnya dan kembali memeluk adiknya yang sudah terlihat sangat rapuh. Sangat erat, seakan ia ingin memindahkan semua rasa sakit sang adik akibat kekhawatirannya pada kakaknya. Selama ini, Hiruma selalu memberikan apapun yang diinginkan oleh Yui. Apapun. Tapi sepertinya, Hiruma tidak yakin akan mengabulkan permintaan sederhana ini dari adiknya. Bukannya ia tidak mau. Ia mau, sangat ingin. Namun ia juga tahu, ia mengerti. Terluka, cedera, adalah resiko dari seorang pemain _American football_ terutama saat posisinya adalah sebagai _quarterback._ Setidaknya, meskipun ia tidak akan bisa mengabulkan permintaan sang adik, ia akan mencobanya. Tetap berusaha agar ia tidak akan terluka esok, agar ia tidak membuat adiknya menangis seperti ini lagi. 

_"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan?! Wajahmu aneh jika kau menangis, kuso-imotou. Berhentilah menangis karena aku tidak akan membiarkan rakasasa sialan itu menghancurkanku dengan mudah. Akan kulakukan apapun. Karena aku menyayangimu."_

- to be continued - 

* * *

Dou~? Aah, sepertinya Hiruma disini OOC sekaliii -_-

Maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan *sujud sujud*

Karena saya author baru disini, jadi sekali lagi mohon bantuannya, minna (/\)

and last, 

read and review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER: EYESHIELD 21 © RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA

Warning! OOC, OC, typo and pure fiction

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_I won't stop smiling for you. Though it kills me slowly._****__**

* * *

Hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Pertandingan Final Turnamen Kanto antara Deimon Devil Bats melawan Hakushu Dinosaurs. Para pendukung kedua tim pun sudah memenuhi tribun bahkan tiga jam sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Mereka semua penasaran dengan hasil pertandingan antara dua tim terkuat di Kanto karena sang pemenang pasti akan melaju ke _Christmas_ _Bowl, _melawan tim pemenang dari Kansai.

Akhirnya kedua tim memasuki lapangan. Pertandingan pun dimulai. Hiruma Youichi dan Marco Reiji, keduanya adalah kapten yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan kemenangan. Kedua tim terus berusaha, mengeluarkan kartu as mereka agar kemenangan bisa dicapai dengan mudah. Dipinggir lapangan, tampak sang _manager_ tim Deimon memberikan kode-kode rahasia yang berisi tentang trik yang akan digunakan. Kode yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Hiruma Youichi dan Anezaki Mamori. Sejauh ini permainan sudah sangat menegangkan. Kedua tim tak ada yang mau mengalah. Namun,

**Brak******

Manik _onyx_ Yui membulat. Sang _lineman _Hakushu, _lineman _terkuat di Kanto saat ini, sukses menyerang _quarterback_ Deimon meskipun harus mengorbankan salah satu anggota tim mereka. Agaknya sang kapten Hakushu benar-benar licik dan ingin segera menang dengan cara apapun. Hiruma pun terjatuh. Ia tak bisa merasakan apapun. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia mulai berteriak pada timnya untuk terus bertanding karena lukanya bukan luka yang serius. Namun, suaranya tak kunjung muncul. Sekuat apapun ia berteriak, suaranya tak terdengar. Seketika ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada tangan kanannya. Saat itu waktu seakan berhenti. Pikirannya mulai berasumsi bahwa mimpinya selama ini akan sia-sia. Habis sudah impiannya untuk menuju _Christmas Bowl_, untuk menjadi pemain hebat nomor satu di Jepang. Kenangan masa lalu bersama rekan timnya mulai berputar seolah film yang sengaja dipertontonkan sebelum ia kehilangan harapannya. Pandangannya semakin buram. Namun sebelum kegelapan benar-benar mengambilnya, memorinya sempat menangkap wajah lembut sang adik yang tersenyum, bersamaan dengan suara yang menggema di telinganya.

_Onii-chan, bertahanlah!_

* * *

Absennya Hiruma di tim Deimon benar-benar membawa dampak yang buruk. Kini mereka semua harus benar-benar memutar otak, siapa yang kira-kira berhak menggantikan posisi Hiruma sebagai _quarterback._ Namun, satu orang disana menyadari sesuatu. Ia tahu bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang sanggup menggantikan sang kapten sebagai _control tower_, setidaknya sampai sang kapten kembali dan Kurita kembali bangkit.

Kobayakawa Sena. Dialah yang akan menggantikan posisi Hiruma saat ini. Ia yakin kecepatan berlarinya pasti mampu menghindari segala serangan Gaou. Pendapat ini pun juga disetujui oleh seluruh anggota tim yang bertekad akan melindungi Sena sampai sang kapten kembali. Dengan tekad yang kuat serta trik-trik yang telah disiapkan oleh Yui, tim Deimon akhirnya melakukan serangan balasan. Membalas Hakushu atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada kaptennya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa timnya akan baik-baik saja, Yui bergegas menyusul Mamori yang mengantar Hiruma ke ruang khusus disana. Namun ia berhenti saat di depannya telah berdiri _manager_ tim Hakushu, Himuro Maruko.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk mengundurkan diri, bukan? Inilah yang terjadi jika kau mengabaikan kata-kataku. Kau mengorbankan kakakmu sendiri hanya untuk kemenangan. Padahal sudah jelas Deimon akan kalah. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Gaou," kata Himuro.

"Bukankah aku juga sudah mengatakannya padamu, Deimon tidak akan kalah. Ryo-senpai pasti akan menghentikan Gaou. _Onii-chan _juga pasti akan kembali dan mengalahkan Hakushu, mengalahkan Marco Reiji. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, Deimon tidak akan menyerah. Kami akan bertahan. _Kono g_ē_mu wa watashi-tachi no zettai katsu da*,_" balas Yui tak kalah yakin.

Ia lalu pergi melewati Himuro tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Meninggalkan Himuro yang tertegun melihat ekspresi Yui yang sama sekali tak terlihat takut. Seolah ia percaya sepenuhnya pada teman-teman timnya, pada Kurita, pada kakaknya. Mendengar itu, ia hanya bisa bersandar lemas ditembok sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan tangannya. Tak peduli bahwa ia kini tengah menangis karena tindakan timnya, kaptennya, Marco-nya, yang sudah kelewat batas.

"Kau terlalu naif, Hiruma Yui."

* * *

Yui akhirnya sampai di depan ruangan tepat kakaknya berada. Ia lalu masuk dan mendapati Mamori yang tengah menggenggam tangan Hiruma erat. Menyadari kehadiran Yui, Mamori lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi keluar, meninggalkan Hiruma bersaudara disana. Sepeninggal Mamori, Yui hanya memandangi kakaknya. Memandangi tangan kanan Hiruma yang telah diperban erat. Tangannya mengepal. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah.

"_Nee, nande_? Kau sudah berjanji padaku kan? Kenapa mengingkarinya?" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Cih. Apa aku pernah mengatakan 'iya'?!"

Mendengar jawaban kakaknya, Yui terdiam. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk protes namun menutupnya kembali. Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan. Meskipun ia percaya sepenuhnya pada kakaknya ini namun jika harus melihat kakaknya dalam kondisi seperti ini benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit. Miris rasanya mengetahui bahwa kakaknya masih belum menyerah meskipun kondisinya sudah seperti ini.

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, ia pun memeluk kakaknya. Air matanya pun telah tumpah. Hiruma pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala adiknya dan mengatakan padanya untuk segera memanggil Mamori karena sebentar lagi dirinya akan kembali ke lapangan.

Dan benar saja. Sang komandan neraka telah kembali ke lapangan. Meskipun tangan kananya benar-benar terasa sakit, ia memaksakan diri demi kemenangan timnya. Ia akan menghentikan segala akal licik Marco Reiji, membuat Kurita menghentikan Gaou, dan membuat timnya melaju ke _Christmas Bowl._ Tekad saja agaknya tak cukup. Staminanya benar-benar terkuras habis. Meskipun tangan kanannya harus patah sekalipun, meskipun ia tidak bisa memberikan tembakan yang akurat pada Monta, namun ia tidak boleh menyerah.

Semua anggota tim Deimon belum menyerah. Mereka berjuang hingga akhir. Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano, sebenci apapun mereka pada latihan tidak manusiawi yang diberikan oleh Hiruma, mereka tetap mati-matian melindungi Hiruma agar kejadian tadi tidak terulang kembali. Sama halnya dengan Kurita. Kembalinya Hiruma membuat Kurita bertekad untuk benar-benar menjatuhkan Gaou. Sena pun semakin mempercepat larinya tidak peduli meski kakinya juga akan patah. Semua berjuang habis-habisan disini. Waktu yang berdetik pun tidak dihiraukan. Hingga akhirnya peluit panjang wasit berbunyi menandakan pertandingan telah usai.

Dan pertandingan itu diakhiri oleh kemenangan Deimon Devil Bats.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kemenangan Deimon di final, pesta perayaan pun dimulai. Pesta itu diadakan di atas sebuah kapal pesiar yang pasti didapatkan Hiruma hanya dengan mengacung-acungkan buku ancamannya. Tidak hanya anggota tim Deimon yang hadir, namun juga tim-tim yang pernah bertanding dengan mereka. Mamori yang saat itu datang dengan balutan gaun berwarna pink yang menjuntai ke bawah dengan _high heels_ merah tampak anggun dan sukses membuat Monta semakin jatuh cinta pada pesona Mamori. Niatnya untuk mengajak Mamori berdansa tiba-tiba harus ia urungkan akibat terkena tendangan serta injakan kaki dari Suzuna. Suzuna yang saat itu memakai gaun selutut berwarna biru tua mulai menusuk-nusukkan sepatu _high heels_nya ke kepala Monta. Melihat penampilan Suzuna kini giliran Sena yang langsung memerah mukanya.

Namun bukan hanya mereka berdua yang berpenampilan menarik. Yui yang datang paling akhir sukses membuat semua undangan yang ada disana menahan napas. Bagimana tidak, dengan balutan gaun merah marun yang menjuntai hingga lututnya serta _flat shoes_ hitam dengan rambut panjang yang digelung dan dijepit dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga lily berwarna merah, ia tampak tersenyum ramah pada semua undangan yang ada. Bahkan salah satu tamu disana, Akaba Hayato, tampak terpesona dengan penampilan mantan kekasihnya itu. Ya, mantan kekasih.

Bukan rahasia lagi bagi seluruh undangan disana bahwa _ace_ dari Bando Spider ini pernah memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan adik sang komandan neraka. Bahkan sebelum Deimon dan Bando bertemu di pertandingan. Pertemuan di stasiun Tokyo satu setengah tahun lalu saat Yui tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gitar milik Akaba yang sedang disandarkan di tembok tempatnya menyandarkan tubuh membuat keduanya dekat. Apalagi saat diketahui bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai _American football_.

Enam bulan setelah pertemuan tersebut keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya sampai pengakuan secara tidak langsung dilontarkan Akaba saat pertandingan antara Deimon dan Bando berakhir. Saat itu Akaba tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Yui ke dalam dekapannya dan langsung mencium ujung bibir Yui didepan teman-teman timnya dan penonton sebagai ucapan selamat atas kemenangan Deimon.

Namun sayang, hal itu tidak bertahan lama. Tepat sebelum semifinal turnamen Kanto, hubungan keduanya berakhir. Baru-baru ini Yui mengetahui alasan Akaba memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Sederhana, dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada _manager_ timnya sendiri, Sawai Juri. Yui tidak bisa menyalahkan Akaba sepenuhnya meskipun jujur, ia juga sakit hati. Namun ia mengakui bahwa akhir-akhir ini dirinya jarang sekali bertemu dengan Akaba sehingga ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Juri.

Sekarang mereka bertemu lagi. Rasa sakit yang dulu sudah dipendam jauh-jauh oleh Yui muncul kembali. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Akaba yang ada di depannya sekarang. Ia sudah sangat rindu, rindu saat-saat bersama Akaba dulu. Tapi Yui juga sadar bahwa sekarang ia dan Akaba sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi. Dengan menahan rasa sakit yang sangat di dadanya, Yui kembali memandang Akaba sambil tersenyum lembut yang tentunya juga dibalas dengan senyum yang sama oleh Akaba. _Ah, aku rindu melihat wajah tersenyummu seperti ini._

"_Konbanwa_, Aka-chan," sapa Yui. Aka-chan adalah panggilan untuk Akaba sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

"Fuh... _Konbanwa._ Kau tidak berubah, Yui. Selalu tampak cantik," ucap Akaba yang dalam hatinya ternyata masih menyimpan rasa yang sama seperti dulu.

"_Doumo._ Terima kasih juga sudah datang ke sini. Apa Juri-san juga ikut?" Mati-matian Yui mempertahankan wajahnya agar tidak memerah setelah Akaba memujinya tadi.

"Ah, tidak. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan keluarga mendadak," jawabnya.

Hiruma yang melihat mereka berdua mengobrol segera mencari alasan untuk menarik adiknya menjauh dari orang yang pernah membuat adiknya terluka. Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Yui pun mengikuti Hiruma dan segera berpamitan pada Akaba.

"Hei adik sialan. Kau, cebol sialan, monyet sialan, dan _cheer _sialan akan pergi ke Osaka. Lakukan penyelidikan terhadap Teikoku Alexanders. Barang-barang kalian sudah kusiapkan dan malam ini kalian akan berangkat. Kumpulkan informasi yang banyak selama seminggu disana, adik sialan. Kekekeke," perintah Hiruma malam itu.

Yui tidak bisa lagi mengelak karena barang-barang mereka sudah disiapkan dan rupanya tiket _shinkansen _menuju Osaka sudah dipegang oleh Hiruma. Dengan langkah gontai, ia pun pergi mencari ketiga temannya itu. Malam itu juga mereka berangkat menuju Osaka dengan Yui yang terus mengutuk kakaknya yang seenaknya menyuruhnya berangkat ke Osaka. Hiruma pun tertawa puas dengan hasil kerjanya yang mampu memaksa keempat anak buahnya berangkat. Walupun begitu, ia juga tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata Yui sebelum berangkat tadi yang ia harap tidak akan terwujud karena ia tak ingin melihat adik kecilnya itu menangis, terluka lagi.

_"Baiklah aku akan berangkat. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika disana aku bertemu Eyeshield yang asli dan jatuh cinta padanya."_

_-_ to be continued -

* * *

* pertandingan ini sudah pasti akan dimenangkan oleh kami.

* * *

Chapter 2 akhirnya selesai...

Maaf jika ceritanya semakin mengecewakan *sujud sujud*

Sekali lagi saya mohon bantuan sarannya agar bisa memperbaiki fic ini jika kurang, onegai (/\)

.

.

.

.

Read and Review please ^^


End file.
